Life Together Once More
by KairiKuchiki
Summary: It's been two years...Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to keep watch on Ichigo as he regains his spiritual pressure. One night, while regaining his spiritual pressure, Ichigo sees a strange figure standing in the shadows on the pole outside his Bedroom window.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does :3**

**Alright. This is.. believe it or not.. my first fanfic. Yes, I am excited too see if I get any review or comments, but this is a short chapter. I'm a seventh grader for crying out loud xD Cut me some slack eh? Uhm, this takes place after the Winter War. So obviously Aizen is dead. I also wanted to see how things turn out for this chapter, as I said, that's why it's short. So, I hope enjoy, IchiRuki for life~!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: On The Brink of Despair~**

_It's been two years.. since he's last seen her face.._

'_If I knew it was gonna be this bad.. this painful.. I wouldn't have used that last attack'_ The orange haired teen thought to himself. He knew nothing could make him feel better. She was his center, and he revolved around her. Everything... was fading from his grasp.

Memories of defeating Aizen kept haunting his mind.. even after two years. And then, he would think of Rukia, and the times they both spent together. Those last words they exchanged. It was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment.

"Ugh.. maybe it's just hormones.." the young teen tried to re-assure himself. But he quickly answered his question. Hormones wouldn't make him feel like he was dying inside.

He sat up on his bed, pulling his hands over his face, letting out a muffled sigh. Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Ichi-nii?" a sweet but small voice came from the other side of the door. He let his hands fall from his face. "Yes, Yuzu-Chan?" He asked, looking at the door. "D-Dinner's ready.." she replied softly.

Yuzu was very concerned for her brother. He just.. wasn't the same Ichigo anymore. He wasn't the cranky.. energetic brother she used to know. He was either.. Silent.. or pissed off. He was wearing a mask. The same one from when his mother died.

"I'll eat later.." Ichigo said, pulling himself together. "I'm not hungry."

Outside of the door, Yuzu sighed. It pained her to see her brother like this. "Okay.." She replied, struggling to keep her voice alive.

Beside Yuzu being a bit sad, and missing her 'Older sibling' Rukia, Karin was a bit frustrated.

She was mad at how Rukia just simply left, without letting them know. Couldn't she at least stop by in a gigai once in a while? "Pfft.. of course not. She's to busy with her job.." Karin scoffed quietly.

Ichigo and Rukia were the best of friends. Ichigo was happy with her there. They were like glue and paper for god's sake. You need just the right amount of glue, to stick to the paper. And Rukia was the perfect amount. Ichigo damn well didn't mind her following him around. Why? Because they were **that** close.

* * *

Karin forced herself to stop thinking about those thoughts as soon as Yuzu came downstairs.

Sitting at the table across from her sister, Yuzu shook her head, placing a frown upon her face.

"I wish we could cheer him up. He's just.. not the same anymore.." she sighed. "Ichi-nii needs to snap out of it. If Rukia doesn't come back soon, He'll-" The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Yuzu announced, so no one would beat her to the door. She got up, sliding her chair in, and ran to the door. "..snap" Karin finished her sisters words.

She peered up from the table to see a certain strawberry blonde. "Oh! Yuzu! How nice it is to see you. Uhm.. is.. Kurosaki-kun here?" the voice was very pitched and cheerful.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in." Yuzu replied softly.

"Ah! I brought some broccoli bread with chocolate covered fish! Wanna share?"

_'Oi.. might as well get it over with..'_ Ichigo thought.

Walking downstairs, he caught a glimpse of the girls talking. "Yo.. Inoue-san." He got to the last step, walking over to the table in the living room where they were.

* * *

_"Kurosaki-kun, would you mind helping me with this problem please?" Inoue asked sweetly._

_No answer._

_"Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Still no answer._

_"Yo Ichigo! Orihime asked you to help her! Can't you at least be a gentleman and listen for once!" Tatsuki scolded the boy._

_He had been at it again today. His mind wandering of in it's troubled thoughts. He had been thinking about how life would be if he didn't use that last attack._

_"Ah.. sorry. Uh, you needed something?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Kurosaki-kun. Are you.. feeling okay today?" Inoue asked, a worried look consuming her._

_"Uh.. yeah. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."_

_"Again? Kurosaki, you had better get your schedule straight! You've been off in 'Shinigami Dream Land' all week! So what! You lost your powers. You're normal again Ichigo! No more Hollows! No more.. battles or wars! No more worrying about protecting peo-" "Protecting people is my job!" Tatsuki was cut off by Ichigo. "Well not anymore! Go home and get some rest. We'll see you later.." Tatsuki sighed._

_"Uh. Bye Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue waved before Tatsuki dragged her off._

_

* * *

_

"Uh.. make yourself comfortable." Ichigo said, kicking the door shut lightly with his foot. He descended further into his room, setting a simple plate of rice balls on the floor.

Grabbing two small pillows, he placed one down on the floor on one side of the plate, and one on the other side.

"Oh! Thank you.." Inoue sat down, fiddling with the hem of the pillow.

"So, what brings you here?" Ichigo asked, taking a bite of the rice balls.

"Oh, uhm.. you looked kinda down today.. so I thought I would visit and see if everything was okay.."

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just haven't been getting enough sleep lately.. that's all"

"Ah. Kurosaki-kun..?" Inoue looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her face.

"Hmm..?" Ichigo looked up.

"Do you.. miss.. Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked quietly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, and with a bit of sadness. "Uh. I dunno. I mean, she's in the Soul Society. And she's probably happy and comfortable there. But I wish she would at least give me sign she's okay once in a while.." he shrugged. Rukia was Ichigo's world. Nothing could help the poor teen.

She knew it. No one could make him possibly feel better. Not his family, or friends. No one. The only thing that would make him happy was Rukia coming back. As hard as Inoue tried, she couldn't cheer the strawberry up. Rukia needed to come back soon, or else Ichigo would break.

"Oh.." Inoue whispered, looking up. "Well.. I better be getting home! My carrot bread with chocolate sauce is baking in the oven! Ah..! I hope it didn't burn!" She jumped up.

* * *

Ichigo walked Inoue downstairs, both standing in the front door. "Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun.." Inoue bowed. "Ah.. no problem. Hey, you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked. "Oh, I'm positive! Thanks anyway!" She waved, walking out of the Kurosaki house, into the overcoming nightfall.

Ichigo shut the door, locking it. "What was that about..?" Karin asked, sitting at the table, looking up from her homework.

"I.. really don't know.." Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"ICHIGOOO MY BOY-OOF!-" Another one of Ishiin's attacks was dodged, causing his face to meet with the living room wall.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, YOU FREAK!" Ichigo yelled at his father, who was now rubbing his nose in pain.

Getting up, Ishiin ran to the large picture of Masaki hanging on the wall. "OH MY PRECIOUS MASAKI! WHY IS ICHIGO SO MEAN TO HIS DADDY?" He whined, fake tears flowing down his cheeks. "PERHAPS.. HE'S GROWING UP!" Ishiin launched towards Ichigo with great speed, tackling him like a tiger to it's pray.

Both boys rolled around on the floor, smaking and hitting, punching and kicking eachother.

"Why must we have such stange people in this house?" Karin sighed.

"Hey.." She yelled.

Ignored.

"Hey!"

Once again, Ignored.

Karin made a face, getting annoyed. "I SAID HEY YOU DUMBASSES! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO DO THEIR HOMEWORK IN THIS HOUSE!"

"GAH! I'M FREE YOU STUPID GOAT-FACED FREAK!" Ichigo crawled away from his father's grip. "I'M GOING UPSTAIRS!"

Ichigo made a run for it.

* * *

Once upstairs, he shut his bedroom door. "Ah..god. Can't I get any peace in this house?" Ichigo plopped down on his bed, arm and legs spread out, breathing heavilly.

Sitting up, he looked out his window, seeing the stars and moon already filling the night sky.

But something caught his eye. A shadow -covered small figure was standing on the pole outside his window. The pole Rukia always stood on.

"R..Rukia..?" His breath was caught in the middle of his throat.

* * *

**Aye.. I hope you liked it. Indeed, it was short.**

**So, who was the person standing outside Ichigo's room? O: You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Eh.. I'd say two uploads every week? Depends on school.**

**Arigato gonzaimos, Ja. :3**


	2. Reuniting

**Okay.. as stupid as I am.. I totally confused myself with uploading a new chapter. This.. is confusing.. unless the flu is getting to me. Yus, I have a cold D: Anyway.. here's Chapter 2? Ah.. but the reviews.. I LUFFED them! x3 I love you guys!**

**Back to the story.. this chapter is mainly about Rukia coming back. So enjoy. Here's Chapter 2~**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"R..Rukia?" Ichigo whispered in shock, his voice caught in his throat.

Chapter 2: Reuniting:

* * *

Was this really happening? Could he really see her?

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered.

She leaped through his window, landing on his floor without a sound.

Grabbing a light grip on her shoulders, Ichigo pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "Midget! I missed you! Don't ever leave me like that again! One day is enough. But two years is pure torture.." Ichigo murmered, resting his head against hers softly.

"I'm sorry..." She replied, trying the best to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe, the day he could see her, was here. It was like a thousand weights were lifted off her shoulders. How bad she missed him! She had prayed everday for this moment to come. And when it did, she'd never, ever forget it.

Ichigo felt a warm, slightly stinging sensation on his chest. Was she crying? He released the hug, still having a soft grip on her shoulders. She was. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. "Ah, Rukia. Don't cry. We're together now, and everything's going to be fine. No need to be stressed." Ichigo wiped her tears away.

"Idiot! I'm not.." She sniffled, "I'm just.. Just.." she looked up at him. "Happy.." She finished with a small smile.

"ICHIGO MY BOOO- RUKIA-CHAN! OH SWEET MASAKI! OUR THIRD DAUGHTER IS BACK!" Ishiin ran over to Ichigo, knocking him away from Rukia. He Pulled her into a bear hug, almost squeezing her to death.

"O-Otou-sama.. Can't.. breathe.." Rukia murmered, trying to breathe for air.

"IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER! ARE YOU STUPID!" Ichigo punched his father, causing him to fly out his bedroom window.

"C'mon Karin-Chan! Ruki-nee is back!" Yuzu's voice could be heard from the hall. The door opened and Yuzu ran in, leaving Karin stand at the doorway with a sigh. "Ruki-nee! I missed you so much!" Yuzu hugged the older girl, beginning to cry. "Ah, me too." Rukia replied with a soft voice.

"Welcome back.." Karin nodded. "Er. Look.. Karin I'm re-" "Don't even say it. Just don't.." Karin cut Rukia off, "I promise that, if you came back, I would forgive you. I don't break promises.. do I?" Karin smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "Ah.. thanks.." Rukia smiled as well. "Uhm, Ichi-nii. Where's Otou-sama?" Yuzu asked.

"R-Right here.." Ishiin said. He had actually made it all the way back up to Ichigo's window. Falling in through the window onto Ichigo's floor, he was covered in leaves, dirt, and a few sticks here and there. He brushed himself off, and looked at the shinigami. "We missed you!"

Ichigo sat down on his bed, looking up at the Raven haired shinigami. "How long have you been here?" He asked. God only knows how much he missed her. He can finally breathe again, after two years.

"A while.." Rukia replied, a faint smile cursing her lips.

"You couldn't stop by? Why?" Yuzu asked, wiping away her tears as well. The younger Kurosaki was known for strong yet emotional heart. She wanted to know how Rukia was, and why she couldn't stop by.

"Oh, she did Yuzu-chan. She just masked her spiritual pressure so no hollow would sense it and cause comotion. And Ichigo probably wouldn't have been able to sense it, knowing how stupid he can be." Ishiin made a face, sticking his tongue out at Ichigo. Then, his face became a bit serious. "Anyway, we missed you Rukia-Chan. Welcome home."

Rukia looked up at the eldest Kurosaki, swinging her arms around him. "Thank you so much Otou-sama.." Rukia mumbled, hugging him.

Ishiin's face softened, patting the younger girl's head. "Ah, you're always welcome."

"Okay goat-face! Let's go.. you definantly aren't getting any details. Leave these two alone for once." Karin scolded him, dragging him out of the room by his shirt collar.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san.. she's back.." The strawberry blonde looked up from the table, now staring out her bedroom window.

"Orihime.." Tatsuki whispered.

"Ah.. it's fine. Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are both really close, and I have to respect it. I will admit I am jealous of her though. But Kurosaki-kun really, really likes Kuchiki-san." Orihime tried to hold back hot tears stinging her eyes.

"You don't know that yet.." Tatsuki tried to reassure her best friend.

"But I do! He really, really likes her Tatsuki-Chan! And I.." Orihime let the tears spill. "I don't know what to do anymore.."

"Orihime.. They aren't that close. Kurosaki's probably mad that she left him." Tatsuki shook her head.

"C'mon! I'm dying to try another one of your new recipes! That Mango, Banana, and Chocolate covered Strawberry Daiquiri sounds good!" Tatsuki stood up, reaching her hand out to help Inoue up.

"Oh! Really? I'll make them right now!" Orihime smiled.

* * *

"So, where's your stuff?" Ichigo asked, watching Rukia fiddle around with her phone.

"Oh.. it's at Urahara's. Why?" She asked in return, looking up from the closet, looking at the Orange haired teen sprawled across his bed.

"Might as well go get it. You should know damn Midget, that I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're staying here." Ichigo got up, pointing to his bedroom floor to show an example.

Rukia closed her phone with a slight giggle, hopping out of the closet. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as the two teens made their way downstairs.

* * *

"Yuzu. We're going to pick up Rukia's stuff. We'll be back in a bit, okay?" Ichigo notified Yuzu, who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Okay! Don't be gone to long! Be careful!" She waved them goodbye.

Getting outside, Ichigo looked at Rukia, noticing she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Oi.. midget. Aren't you gonna put a jacket on? It's pretty chilly out." Ichigo sighed.

"Idiot! I can handle myself. I don't need you to tell me whats going on in the world.

* * *

"Ah, I suppose you're here to pick up your things, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, Urahara-san. Thank you for the hospitality. I really apprieciate it." Rukia bowed, gathering her bag.

"No problem. It was nice having you. You both be carefuk now. Don't get into any trouble~!" Urahara smiled behind his fan, waving them off.

"Oi.. right. Thanks Urahara!" Ichigo waved, walking into the distance with Rukia.

As both teens walked along the streets of Karakura under the moon and star-lit sky, a huge crash was heard coming from behind them. Pieces of concrete went flying throught the air, and smoke filled the area.

"What the..?" Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Emerging from the smoke, a huge shadow like figure could be seen.

"Shit.." Both teens whispered in unision.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know.. I know.. Booooooring! See, I was gonna write in a part with Byakuya, Renji, and Ukitake.. but I didn't. I have school in the morning. -; She'd sweatdrop ;- Sorry.. x.x.. Uhm. Comment? Review? Rate maybe? Thankerz! :3 I luff you guys!**

**Ja~!**


	3. Battle For Protection

****

Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. And he does a good job at it too :D

**Ah.. I'm back! And I'm ready to roll! :3 In this chapter, Ichigo whines to Rukia about how her hates seeing her fight all time, and he has to stand on the sidelines.**

**Also, this is gonna take a while. I like uploading :) It's very fun. I'm doing it everday now. Ah.. but I need my time too. So.. 3 uploads a week? Anyway.. back to the 'This is gonna take time' thing.. Uhm.. I'm not gonna rush into the relationship owo That would take out all the.. hmm "Fluff and Funk' xD So, Ichigo and Rukia will be showing some affection, but thats just because they haven't realised that they absolutely Looooooove eachother yet :3 So, ready for some action? Go read Chapter 3 -v**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Battle For Protection~**

**

* * *

**

"Shit.." Both teens whispered.

The masked figure appeared from the smoke and shadows, letting out a large, terrifying roar, letting all Souls now it was ready to play it devouring game.

"A Hollow.." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand, running in the other direction quickly.

"Wait! Rukia! What the hell? You aren't just gonna let that thing roam free, are you?" Ichigo asked, giving Rukia a confused look.

She didn't answer.

She ran until they were far out of reach from the Hollow, stopping at a side street. Panting, she looked at Ichigo, who was looking at her in half shock, and half confusion. "Stay.. here.." She said betweem large, uneven breaths.

Switching out of her gigai, leaving Chappy with Ichigo, she bagan running off. "Wait! Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"Idiot! I said stay!" She called, not looking back at him nor Chappy.

* * *

"Ah.. my firsssst deliciousss meal of the night! And it will be that of a Sssoul Reaper!" The lizard-like Hollow hissed.

"Your last meal.. will be my Zanpakutou through your face!" Rukia yelled, jumping up into the air to slash at the Hollow's mask. But it only jumped back, leaving Rukia to swing at nothing but air.

"Rukia! What the hell was that about!" His voice rang out in frustration. "You expect me to stand back while you fight a fucking Hollow? Not cool!" Ichigo shook his fist in the air, directing a slight glare her way.

"Idiot! I told you to stay back there!" She pointed in the direction where she had ran before, telling Ichigo to stay. "You haven't fully recovered your shinigami powers dumbass!"

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!" The Hollow roared once more, charging at Rukia.

Stepping to the side a bit, she cut the Hollow's scaley arm off, the amputated arm practically disinagrated into thin air, just like that.

My god! What did the strawberry not understand about staying put? "Dance, Sodeno Shirayuki" She called out. He was so stubborn! But.. that was one of the qualities about him that she liked. It allowed her to not feel.. uncomfortable? I mean, Ichigo is just that kind of guy. Who definatly won't take crap from anyone. That's what she loved about him. His stong, willing and brave heart. Her favorite feature about him.

"Some no Mai, Tsikushiro!" She yelled out.

"What'sss thiss..?" The Hollow looked beneath itself, feeling the cold ice beginning to emerge from the ground. A large pillar of ice arose and captured the Hollow in it's domain.

As Rukia turned away, the ice shattered into tiny particles.

Everytime Ichigo see's her sword release, it just... amazes him. Yes.. he's seen it a million times already, but the beauty of it. It greatly resembles the raven-haired girl herself. That's exactly what Rukia is. Pure beauty. She's sweet, smart, kind.. and she always puts everyone first, and herself behind to watch their backs for them. And then, you have her stubborn side. The side the straightens him up whenever he's feeling down. The side that tells him he doesn't need a thousand people, to make the world his home. He only needs one, and thats Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, the one he knows.

"Ah.. Midget- OW! What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo had just recieved a full Kuchiki smack to the back of his orange -haired head. "I told you to stay back there, you idiot!" Rukia sheathed her zanpakutou, letting out a small giggle as she watched Ichigo rub the back of his head.

"Yeah.. well. I just wanted to see if everything was okay." Ichigo smiled, violet locking on amber.

Rukia huffed, getting back into her gigai. "Yeah, yeah.." she replied, shaking her head.

"Alright.. let's go home. I'm tired, and it's cold." Ichigo scowled.

"You think it's cold? You have a jacket!" Rukia frowned, looking up at the orange haired fool. But he only laughed. "What.. what's so funny about me being cold?" She stopped walking, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Yeah, well I told you, midget, that it was gonna be cold. But noo. You have to do the, 'I can take care of myself!' act." Ichigo looked down at her shivering, small form.

"Here.." Throwing her his hoodie, she caught it, looking up at him. "Wait.. don't you-" "Just put it on! I don't wanna hear your complaining midget~!" Ichigo shook his head, letting a small smile curse his lips once again. As long as Rukia was happy, he was too. That's just the way things worked out between them.

She put the hoodie on, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Alright, we're going home midget. Let's go."

"Ah.. thanks Ichigo." Rukia couldn't save her cheeks from turning a light pink. Ichigo caught this out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at her.  
"Right.. No problem." Ichigo looked away, trying not to blush as well.

* * *

The door of the Kurosaki home opened, to reveal a small Strawberry blonde. "Welcome home Ichi-nii! Ruki-nee! Did everything turn out okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Rukia smiled. "It's getting late. We should be heading upstairs and start getting ready for bed.." she added, taking Ichigo's hoodie off. Handing it to Ichgo, she grabbed her bag. "Goodnight Yuzu. Goodnight Karin." She recieved two hugs from the younger one's. "Night Ruki-nee!" They smiled, waving as she walked upstairs.

"Oi.. midget- ah whatever.. she's not gonna listen anyway.." Ichigo sighed, walking upstairs. "Goodnight Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo called from the top step.

"Night Ichi-nii!" They replied.

* * *

Rukia walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She put her hair into a small ponytail, and brushed her teeth. "Ah.. I missed these days so much!" She said quietly to herself. Running the faucet, and splashing a bit of cold water on her face, she heard someone at the door of the bathroom.

"Heh, me too." Ichigo smiled as Rukia jumped.

"Oh my god.. you scared the shit out of me, idiot!" She frowned, wiping her face.

"Well, you sure are taking long enough." He tossed her his 'Nice Vibe' shirt and a pair of black and red checkered pajama pants.

"Thank you." Rukia said in a sing-songy voice, closing the bathroom door, in which Ichigo's face was mere inches from. "Yeah.. no problem" Ichigo shot dagger eyes through the door.

Turning on his heel, he walked back into his bedroom.

* * *

Walking out, Rukia appeared to be in Ichigo's favorite shirt, and his pajama pants. "Why must you be so tall.- Oh my god!" Rukia almost tripped.. again! Good thing she didn't, or she would've face planted into the wooden floor.

"I don't know! What, I thought midgets knew everything in the world, Miss Kuchiki." Ichigo made a smart comment, earning himself a smile.

"Yeah, and you giants can only be as stupid as Sasquatch! Baka!" She reached up, about to flick him in the head, when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo smirked.

"You bet." Rukia smirked as well, looking up at the Orange haired teen.

"Oh you know you love it~" Ichigo taunted, still holding her wrist in the air.

"And so what if I do? What may the consequences be, Mr... Kurosaki." She cocked an eyebrow, her smirk growing for all of the world to see.

"Ah.. we'll have to see about that.." He let her wrist go, pulling her in for a hug. "Night Midget."

"Night Ichigo. Sweet dreams, pretteh boi~" She stuck her tongue out at him as they released the hug.

"You too, Midgie~" He smiled, climbing in bed.

Rukia climbed into his closet, well.. more like her's now, and covered up with her his blanket. Yes, his blanket. She could smell his cologne, and.. his reiatsu. Inhaling for once more, she sunk into her CHappy pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Ichigo did the same, covering up with another blanket. Closing his eyes, the only thing he could think about were the events that took over today.

* * *

**Oh my jebus! xD Yus, I said Jebus. Uh.. Yeah I got the reviews. I liked them. And I'm like.. dying tying to fix this thing. Yus, I'm stupid. - Still doesn't know how to work Fanfic. x.x Well.. maybe my colds getting to me? Ah.. whatever. So whenever I upload, The new chapter I upload will be a replica of chapter one, then I re- type it.. until.. I find out how to work thid D: Okay, I love you guys! Happy I have yew people! :3 Baii baii now~**

**Fav, Comment, and Review **

**Awh gee, thanks! :D**

**~Kaii.**


	4. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do own Bleach 3 Tite Kubo does, and he rocks at it O:**

**Alright. Sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been sick.. I have to re..gain my singing voice back so I can sing the National Anthem and my school's volleyball game.. and worst of all.. My best friend told me he's been sick for 2 weeks, and he might not make it out of an ilness he has. He said that there's about a 25% chance of dying and a 75% chance of living. Last time I talked to him online was.. about a week ago, and yes. I am getting extremely worried. Ah.. I met him on this chat thing. We call him Ven. So.. I'm pretty worried right now.**

**Anyway.. Uhm.. This is basically about Ichigo and Rukia talking this out about the upcoming events and Rukia settling in- Why do I feel like I'm spelling settling wrong? Settling.. :/ Annnnyway.. And Rukia settling in with the Kurosaki's once more. Now, I hope this works, Because: 1. I have Writers Block, and I haven't even beek writing for a week. 2. My typing skills are backfiring at meh~ annnd 3. This is the end of the second quarter, which means I have a LOT of stuff to do. 2 Uploads a week. Happy I have you guys~! Luff you..**

**Song listened to while writing this chapter: E.T Katy Perry**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Settling In~**

Ichigo groaned to his dissmay as the bright sun lit his room. It was a sunny Saturday morning and all Ichigo wanted was to sleep in. But of course, it was always the opposite. Rolling over in the opposite direction of his window, tangled in sheets and blankets, he fell flat on the floor.

"..The fuck!- Damnit.." He got up, untangling himself from the mess of blankets, re-placing them back on his bed. Scowling, he walked over to his closet. "Midget.. wake up." He whispered. But all he heard was the soft, even breathing of Rukia's sleeping body. "Oi.. Midget! I said wake up!" He repeated, knocking on the closet softly three times. This time, He earned was a small, irratated groan. "Damnit Midget! Get out of- GAH!" Ichigo met Chappy pillow to his face at a wild force, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He held up the Chappy pillow, waving it around in the air angrilly.

"Can't a girl get some sleep! You know I'm not a morning person dumbass!" Rukia scolded him, shooting a quick glare his way. But that couldn't stop her from laughing when she saw the strawberry's orange mane out of control. Orange spikey tuffs going seperate ways, his grey shirt at an odd angle, clinging to his body in a wrinkled position, His pajama pants hanging from his hips, twisited around, and last, the perfect touch.. his scowl! It was placed perfectly on his face, adding the.. backround to the whole situation.

Rukia was practically crying from laughing so hard. The boy looked like a complete mess!

"Oh yeah midget? You should see your messed up reflection in the mirror~" Ichigo retorted, replacing his scowl with a smug smirk.

"I bet I don't look as bad, Strawberry" She hopped out of his closet, and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Following behind, Ichigo stood behind her while she looked in the mirror. "I can't help it! I was sleeping in that cramped up closet. Of course I'm a mess!" She came up with a quick excuse. But Ichigo didn't buy it. "Tch. You've been sleeping in that closet for the longest time before, and your hair was never as wild as it is now. You expect me to believe that?" Ichigo chuckled as Rukia brushed her hair tame, only having Ichigo ruffle it back up again.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" She frowned, running the brush back through her hair.

"Ah.. no reason in specific. You're still my midget,and I gotta deal with that." Ichigo smiled.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Rukia looked up.

Ichigo smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl's waist, resting hid head on hers. "Oh nothing.. just that I'm not letting you go anywhere weither you like it or not."

"Baka.." Rukia murmered, smiling softly.

"You know you love it~" He chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Now I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat!"

* * *

Walking dowstairs, both teens walked into the kitchen. It was 8:45 a.m and No one else was awake, except for the two teens.

"Ichigo, where's the pancake mix?" Rukia looked up at him, as she shifted her weight against the counter.

"In the pantry- Woah hoh hoh.. Huh uh. You are _not_ cooking!" Ichigo looked down at her, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rukia asked, folding her arms across her chest. "That's totally not fair!"

"Yeah.. well last time you tried cooking, you almost killed-" Ichigo looked down at Rukia, furrowing his brows as he grabbed a pan from the cabinet.

"Wanna finish that sentence?" Rukia asked, twirling a spatula in hand.

"Ah, you're violent midget." Ichigo shot a small glare her way as she got the pancake mix and some chocolate chips out of the pantry.

"I said you aren't cooking." Ichigo said, reaching over to grab the ingrediants. But Rukia turned around, shaking her head.

He reached one arm over her, the other one gripping a firm grab around her waist. She squirmed, trying to get free from Ichigo's grip. But she couldn't.

"Ahhaha! Ichigo! S-Stop! I mean it! Stop you Fo- Ahh!" Rukia squirmed even more, now that Ichigo was tickling her. She dropped the pancake mix and chocolate chips, causing Ichigo to smile in response.

He let go of her, grabbing the supplies. "Hah! I won- goddamnit!" He bent down in pain, holding his knee. He just recieved a nice kick in the shin. "Idiot! It's not over yet!" Rukia smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Her recovered his posture, and shot a small, quick, glare at the raven-haired girl. "You sure about that, chibi?" he replied in question.

"Oh, I'm beyond positive- HEY!" she felt an empty space in her hands, where the mix used to be. She looked up to see Ichigo holding the mix once more, causing her to frown. He had a satisfied smile on his face, looking down at Rukia.

"I think this battle was already won." He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her begin to pout.

"You are an evil strawberry, you know that?" Rukia shook her head, watching him open the mix. He smirked. "W-What are you planning to do..?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow, taking a small step backwards.

"Oh, you're about to find out, my little chibi~" Ichigo responded, his voice slightly deepening when he said,_ my little chibi._

"_Your_ little chibi?" She repeated, "What makes you think you own me- what the hell?" She watched Ichigo reach into the bag of pancake mix, and pull out the soft, white, powder. "Don't.. you.. dare!" Rukia took another small step back. But that didn't stop Ichigo from simply blowing the powder in her face.

"Oops.. sorry.." Ichigo's smirk deepened as he said this sarcastically, chuckling in response to her annoyed, irritated face.

"Oh, it's on strawberry!" Rukia shook her head, her smirk deepening as well.

* * *

"Karin-Chan.. do you hear that?" Yuzu sat up in bed, looking at her twin sister, rubbing her eyes.

"It's just Ichi-nii and Ruki-nee. Go back to bed Yuzu-Chan. We don't have to wake up until twelve for soccer practice.." Karin rolled over, snuggling closer into the blankets as Yuzu lied back down.

"But Karin-Chan.. what if something's wrong? What if they broke something.. or worse.. what if they're _doing_ something..?" Yuzu sat up quickly once more.

"Relax. It's not like they're having sex right in the middle of the kitchen.." Karin sighed.

"Karin-Chan! You shouldn't say such things! That's disgusting!" Yuzu shook her head, hugging her pillow, "I'm going to get Otou-san."

* * *

"If you squirt that on me, I swear to god-" "Too late!" Rukia smiled, as Ichigo was alreast coveres in powder, chocolate chips, and the newly applied brown sticky substance known as.. chocolate syrup.

"You're soo going down midget!" Ichigo shook his head, walking closer to the strawberry syrup, chocolate chip, pancake mix-covered shinigami. Yet she had tripped him, causing him to fall backwards.

He grabbed her arm, Rukia falling with him. Rolling over, he pinned both wrists to the floor securely, his body hovering over her small, petite frame.

"Any last words, _Kuchiki-Chan_?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"Oh yes, of course." She smiled innocently at him. What she didn't notice was how close their bodies were, and how his face was a mere 6 inches from hers. "Never, ever underestimate a Kuchiki, Strawberry." She plucked a chocolate chip out of his orange tuffs, and slid it down the chocolate syrup on his face for an extra dose of sugar. She popped it into her mouth, and shook her head to the negative. "Needs more Strawberry.."

Ichigo freed one of her wrists and slid his finger down the side of her face, as it became covered in strawberry syrup. "Needs more.. Chibi magic." Ichigo smiled.

"MY BOYS FINALLY MADE A MOVE! ISN'T THIS GREAT YUZU?" A happy, cheerfully loud voice came from the kitchen door frame.

"Oyaji! Ichi-nii's growing up! This is Bad!" Yuzu flailed.

* * *

**Ah, I tried. xD Adding fluff was fun. You'll get more, I promise! In the next chapter, definantly! 3 Kay, thanks for reading! Luff yew!**

**Baiiiii**

**-Kaii**


	5. Free Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**D: Gomen! I haven't uploaded in a loooong time! I miss fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I'm back. And, I'm planning on improving. Uhm, Yeah. Hopefully my chapters are longer. And More.. e.e Ichiruki-able? Heh. Yeah.**

**.. Eighth grade sucks. At least it's the last grade of Junior High. Then Highschool. Meh.. OHHH! OH! Oh, I got a haircut. =3= I love itt. ANYWHO. THIS IS WHY.. I HAVE BEEN BUSY! :**

**Grades. Work. Birthdays. Pen Tablets. Cosplaying. Wigs (For cosplaying. Miku Hatsune hair is DIFFERICULT.. to untangle.). And, Stuffs. Especially The Summer Packets. But, Now I've been in school for a while. And looking for highschools is a pain in thee.. butt. Uhh..**

**Let's see.. I wonder if you all missed me. Haha. I've been reading _Between Me and Thee_, Another IchiRuki Fanfic. NOT by me. But you guys should read it. I'm like, inlove with it. Legit. Then I get sad because my favorite authors don't update a lot, and theeeeen, I think, "Oh, Well. I'm one to talk. I haven't updated in a YEAR- No.. A few months." xD**

**Anywho..**

**Are we ready? I grant that we are :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Free Time:**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, GOAT FACE?" Ichigo dodged his father's launch attack, watching him slip on chocolate syrup and go flying into the wall.

"Ichi-nii! You made a mess!" Yuzu frowned, "I just cleaned the Kitchen last night!" She shook her head, looking at the chocolate syrup covering the kitchen floor.

"No worries, Yuzu. I'll help you clean it all up. Ichigo, you go help you father." Rukia smiled, gently placing a hand on Yuzu's back, leading the younger female over to the mess to get some cleaning supplies.

"Yeah Ichigo- Help your daddy will you?" A voice that belonged to the eldest Kurosaki arose from the far corner of the kitchen, as Ishiin charged at his son with Pure Goofiness.

"My god.. Leave me alone Oyaji!" Ichigo slipped into the living room, avoiding Ishiin's next attack.

* * *

The mess had already been cleaned up, and the full sunlight of the day had been flowing through the windows of the house. The Kurosaki residence was filled with peace, and the day was calm. All of nature seemed to be doing it's normal rutine of the day, and people were filling the streets of Karakura. This was the usual Saturday morning in Karakura, Japan. People were busy, up and about, worrying about errands that needed to be done, dates that needed to be attended to, and movies and plays that needed to be seen with friends.

"Alright Yuzu. Come on! We need to go to soccer practice! If we're late again, coach is gonna kill us!" Karin was now standing by the front door of the house, waiting for her younger sister. "Coming!" Yuzu called, as she sped down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast, her jacket, and soccer ball.

"Bye Ruki-Nee! Bye Ichi-Nii! Come on Dad!" Karin waved, as the Eldest Kurosaki had followed up behind Yuzu and Karin, locking the front door.

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked up at said boy, putting on her look of 'Pure Innocence.'

"Yeah Midgie?" He asked, smiling at his response to her.

"Pff.. Can we go to the mall?" She asked another question.

"Ah.. we might as well. There's nothing else to do around here anyway.." He sighed, standing up and stretching his arms outward, his bones and joints possibly sighing from relief, "Get your jacket, let's go."

Rukia rose and grabbed her jacket. With that, both teenagers left to the Karakura Mall.

* * *

"Hello. What can I get for you today?" The tall, blonde headed cashier asked, her blue eyes focused on the customers infront of her.

"Uhm.." Rukia looked along the shelf behind the cashier. Just then, something pink. Something with long, flappy ears. Something chappy-like caught her eyes. She tugged on Ichigo's shirt sleeve like a child, and pointed to the stuffed animal on the shelf.

"Ah. You like chappy too? He's the best isn't he?" The cashier's voice was soft, with a bit of excitement.

Rukia nodded, smiling. She looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes, and he sighed. "How much?"

"¥835.00 please." The cashier replied, ringing up the plushie.

"Ah Jeez.. for a plushie?" Ichigo sighed, taking out his wallet and handing the cashier the money.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" She smiled.

* * *

"Alright. Let's go somewhere to eat. I'm hungry!" Ichigo scowled, thinking about how much money he spent on a small, pink, chappy doll.

"Where to?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm.." Ichigo looked around, "Miura.. I guess."

"Sounds good to me. Any place that has food is satisfying right now.."Rukia shrugged, now walking infront of the Orange haired male.

Walking through the doors of the resturaunt, they walked up to the counter.

"Hello! What may I get for you two today?"

"I'll have Okayu with Tamagoyaki please." Rukia replied as the man behind the cashier rang up her order. "And you?" He asked, directing this question to Ichigo.

"Er.. Miso Shiru and Gohan I guess. Haven't ate breakfast." Ichigo replied with a small shrug.

"Okay, very well. Here's your reciept and you can pay down there when your order's are ready. Thankyou." The man simply said, handing Ichigo the reciept and pointing in the direction in which he was just referring to.

They walked down to the very end of the counter, where the orders were being served. Rukia let the fresh smell of food fill her mind.. and stomach, as she watched one man place one tray of food down. Today was getting busier and busier by the minute, knowing it was already eleven O'clock in the morning, nearing the afternoon.

Ichigo let out a small sigh, both to his tiredness and boredem of waiting, and turned towards Rukia. "What do ya wanna do after this?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his midget, smiling at her.

"What are you so happy about, strawberry?" Rukia sent a wild smile his way, poking his torso.

"Tch.. nothing. Just glad you came back. That's all." Ichigo responded, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Things have been so.. dull. Weekends were never exciting for me anymore. Weekdays were just a pain in the ass. And hell.. everything seemed so.. motionless. My world just, stopped spinning. But you came back, and brought me back to life.."

Rukia brought her smile down to a soft one, and leaned in to swing both arms around Ichigo, hugging him. "Same here.. I'm glad I got to see you again. I'm glad you didn't die. I'm glad you never forgot about me." Her voice was soft, yet filled with happiness. "Thank you, Ichigo."

The said boy smirked. "Me, forget about you? Che.. Ya right. I couldn't even if I tried, midget." He ran a hand through her soft, violet tresses.

Little did they know, that the chef had been standing right there, watching their conversation. "T-That was b-b-beautiful! H-Here's your food.. ¥1,345 please." He wiped small tears from his eyes.

"Oh great.." Ichigo scowled, removing his arms from Rukia's waist, as she did the same. "Here, thanks." The orange haired teen set down the money, and thanked the chef.

Rukia scouted for seats, while Ichigo followed behind her with the trays.

Pointing to a nice booth, Rukia smiled. "Here's a nice window seat. That okay?" She asked, looking up at the orange haired substitute.

"Fine by me." He shrugged with his answer. Rukia turned around, and headed toward the booth, Ichigo following behind her.

After both teens sat down, they sorted out there foods. Ichigo took his Miso and Gohan, and Rukia took her Okayu and Tamagoyaki.

* * *

"Tatsuki-Chan.." Orihime whispered as she sat up in bed, her eyes lazily searching her room for a certain spikey haired friends of hers.

"Morning, Hime." Tatsuki waked in with a large grin on her face. She stood in the doorway, and looked at her best friend.

She giggled. "You better get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us, Hime."

"Huh?" The said girl rubbed her tired eyes, and got out of bed. 'What do you mean, Tatsuki-Chan?" She asked, walking over to her dresser, pulling out a red tank-top, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Breakfast, Shopping, and a Festival!" Tatsuki replied.

Orihime dropped her clothes, and jumped up in excitement. "Really? Oh, Tatsuki-Chan! You're the best!" The excited female clapped both hands together, "I'll get ready quickly!"

Picking up her clothes, the said girl hurried downstairs, and into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm stuffed!" Rukia pushed her plate away, leaning back into the booth. Looking at Ichigo, who was looking out the window, she cocked her brow. "What're you thinking about, Strawberry?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing.." he turned his attention to the female sitting across from him.

Rukia frowned, knowing she would probably have to fight to get an answer out of him._ 'What're you hiding, Strawberry?'_

"Oh really, now? Are you positive?" She smirked, leaning forward across the table.

"It's a secret.." Ichigo smiled, whispering in a low, husky voice. He then let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh- Ohhhh! They're at it again~" A call came from across the resturaunt. Of course, the chef was watching them. How normal was that? Oh, it was soooo normal. And of course, every 'Special Event' comes with stares, right?

What was so wrong about two teenagers, out on a Saturday morning together for breakfast, talking to eachother like normal people? Besides the fact that neither of them knew their faces were mere inches from eachother's, this was normal, wasn't it?

Rukia quickly noticed how close they were, and she pulled away, her face hot and cheeks stained red with blush.

Same rule applied with Ichigo.

Suddenly, the door chime rang, and two recognizable people seemed to walk through.

_'Damn..'_ Ichigo thought.

* * *

Orihime glided through the door, after Tatsuki, and soon something caught her eye.

"Kurosaki-Kun.." She whispered, glad to see the orange haired teen. But.. who was the female.. with Kurosaki-Kun? Kuchiki-San?

"Hmm? Oh, Hey Kurosaki!" Tatsuki waved, both females walking over to his table.

"K-Kuchiki-San! You're back! Welcome Back!" Orihime smiled, looking at the shinigami. Why was she here? Why was it always Rukia? Kurosaki-Kun went out with a lot of girls, and Orihime knew that. But how come none of them were ever her?

"Oh, hey Kuchiki." Tatsuki nodded. Greeeeeat. Ruin of plans. Why was Kurosaki always with her? What about Hime?

"Thank you, Inoue. It's nice to see you as well." Rukia said cheerfully, now putting on her school girl act.

* * *

_'Damnit. Always, somehow, special plans get ruined' Ichigo thought, inwardly scowling._

"Care to join us for breakfast, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the both of them, but mostly Ichigo.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but Ichigo did the speaking for her, "Uh, actually, we just got done. But thanks for asking.." Ichigo slid out of the booth, now standing up.

"Thanks though." Rukia smiled, and nodded, sliding out of her seat as well. Ichigo took her hand in his, and they simply walked away.

'"B-Bye Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San." Orihime chirped, regreting ever waking up this morning.

* * *

"Jeez.." Ichigo sighed, guiding Rukia through heavy crowds of people.

"Ichigo.. it's fine.." Rukia insisted, trying to convince the Strawberry everything was okay.

Still holding Rukia's hand, Ichigo lead her to a Kimono shop called, _ShimaZakura._

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, confusion taking over her face.

"Just follow me.. you'll see."

* * *

"Ichigo.. are you sure this is okay? Kimono's cost a lot of money.." Rukia was now being shoved into a dressing room, several people waiting for fit her into the kimono. Standing by the curtains, Rukia began to speak, but Ichigo just shut her up.

He walked to the doorway of the dressing room, stuck his head through the curtains, and said, "You'll be fine.." in a whispered tone.

_He was so close.. 'Why is he so close to me? W-Wait.. what?' _The small girl looked up at the taller male with slight confusion.

Then, a thought hit her in the back of the head. "Why are we here again?" She asked, looking into the male's eyes, cocking a brow.

"Like I said," He backed away from the curtain, closing it. "..It's a surprise" He finished, before looking around in the store.

* * *

_And as he turned around, he couldn't believe.._

_How bright his Moon was shining._

Ichigo was speechless. His cheeks lit up into a bright, pink shade. She was beautiful.

"Ichigo.. Why are you looking at me like that? Does it look okay? Or did you change you mind about it-" Rukia was suddenly cut off when she saw that Ichigo had closed his eyes, and was slowly shaking his head. His bright, amber irises opened once more, as he looked at her and smiled, in a childish, yet non-goofy way. Innocent like. He then spoke softly, "No, no. Rukia, You look.. Wow. Amazing."

Rukia was pulled aback by his words, her violet eyes a bit wider, and her cheeks embracing that same Light pink color. She put her right hand to her chin, looking down at the floor as if she could find some possible answers there. Or at least a sentence to say. Then her eyes switched over to look at the fabric of the Kimono she was wearing. It was a violet.. almost indigo kimono, covered in Pink Sakura blossoms and leaves that seemed to represent, as if the kimono were the sky, and the Blossoms were flowing in the non-existant wind. And her obi was white, also covered in small, delicate pink blossoms. She smiled.

He knew her. Knew what she was thinking, how she felt, what she wanted and why. And she was happy. Happy that he accepted her.

"You too, Ichigo." She finally responded, now looking at his outfit. He was wearing a crimson Yukata, (Is there a difference? I forget ;P) with a Black Haori, and a White shaw - like throw over with Snakes intwined in Cherry Blossoms. As if it were a garden.

Ichigo reached his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck in this awkward situation. "Thanks."

"Uhm.. -" Rukia began. Ichigo let out a small chuckle, turning to one of the managers.

"I believe we're ready." He nodded, a smile on his face again.

* * *

"For the last time! Will you just wait until we get there?" The substitute lightly nudged the smaller shinigami's arm. The whole way, from the mall, she kept asking every five minutes, "Where are we going, Ichigo? Just tell me!". But he didn't give into his annoyance. He stayed calm.

"I don't think it's fair, _Strawberry,_ That you're hiding things from me." She turned, now walking backwards, as she reached up to pat Ichigo's cheek softly, twice.

"Midget, Turn around. We're here." He spoke, moving his hand in a twirling motion, telling her to turn.

Her mouth hung open, and she gawked. The fact that he had bought them both breakfast, New Kimonos, Herself a Chappy Plushie, and Now they're going to a festival? Oh, Ichigo..

"If I were tall enough.. I SO kiss you right now. " Rukia grinned, walking forward. The had bought their tickets for a few rides, and began walking around.

* * *

"C'Mon! Tatsuki-Chan! We gotta gooo!" The orange - haired female jumped up and down. It was already Five o'Clock.

"Coming, Coming!" Tatsuki ran out the front door of Orihime's house, as they walked down the street. The festival was going to be a blast. Funa and games, Food, Prizes, And mayber even.. Kurosaki-Kun.

Tatsuki and Orihime walked down to the Park in Karakura, where the festival was being held.

(That was short. :P )

* * *

It was already getting late, and by now, the fire works would be going off. And they began.

Big, Bright flashes of different colors, shapes, and sizes. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand, and squeezed it lightly, as if that was his way of telling her that he was glad she was here with him.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks were pink, and a small smile was planted on her lips.

Ichigo the smiled, and whispered, "So.. What about that kiss?" as a small form of blush enveloped his cheeks.

Rukia stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck. She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his, as his arms wrapped her waist.

Be the light of the moon  
like the light of the sun,  
and the light of the sun  
like the light of the moon,  
and the light of them both  
like the light of the One  
who was before the moon and sun.

* * *

Hope you all like it. I haven't wrote in FOREVER. So, There. xD Be expecting one next month. ;P

Thanks Guys. 3 Love You!

Rate. Review. Do that stuff.~


	6. Check Yes or No

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**D: Gomen! I haven't uploaded in a loooong time! I miss fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I'm back. And, I'm planning on improving. Uhm, Yeah. Hopefully my chapters are longer. And More.. e.e Ichiruki-able? Heh. Yeah.**

**.. Eighth grade sucks. At least it's the last grade of Junior High. Then Highschool. Meh.. OHHH! OH! Oh, I got a haircut. =3= I love itt. ANYWHO. THIS IS WHY.. I HAVE BEEN BUSY! :**

**Grades. Work. Birthdays. Pen Tablets. Cosplaying. Wigs (For cosplaying. Miku Hatsune hair is DIFFERICULT.. to untangle.). And, Stuffs. Especially The Summer Packets. But, Now I've been in school for a while. And looking for highschools is a pain in thee.. butt. Uhh..**

**Let's see.. I wonder if you all missed me. Haha. I've been reading _Between Me and Thee_, Another IchiRuki Fanfic. NOT by me. But you guys should read it. I'm like, inlove with it. Legit. Then I get sad because my favorite authors don't update a lot, and theeeeen, I think, "Oh, Well. I'm one to talk. I haven't updated in a YEAR- No.. A few months." xD**

**Anywho..**

**Are we ready? I grant that we are :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Free Time:**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, GOAT FACE?" Ichigo dodged his father's launch attack, watching him slip on chocolate syrup and go flying into the wall.

"Ichi-nii! You made a mess!" Yuzu frowned, "I just cleaned the Kitchen last night!" She shook her head, looking at the chocolate syrup covering the kitchen floor.

"No worries, Yuzu. I'll help you clean it all up. Ichigo, you go help you father." Rukia smiled, gently placing a hand on Yuzu's back, leading the younger female over to the mess to get some cleaning supplies.

"Yeah Ichigo- Help your daddy will you?" A voice that belonged to the eldest Kurosaki arose from the far corner of the kitchen, as Ishiin charged at his son with Pure Goofiness.

"My god.. Leave me alone Oyaji!" Ichigo slipped into the living room, avoiding Ishiin's next attack.

* * *

The mess had already been cleaned up, and the full sunlight of the day had been flowing through the windows of the house. The Kurosaki residence was filled with peace, and the day was calm. All of nature seemed to be doing it's normal rutine of the day, and people were filling the streets of Karakura. This was the usual Saturday morning in Karakura, Japan. People were busy, up and about, worrying about errands that needed to be done, dates that needed to be attended to, and movies and plays that needed to be seen with friends.

"Alright Yuzu. Come on! We need to go to soccer practice! If we're late again, coach is gonna kill us!" Karin was now standing by the front door of the house, waiting for her younger sister. "Coming!" Yuzu called, as she sped down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast, her jacket, and soccer ball.

"Bye Ruki-Nee! Bye Ichi-Nii! Come on Dad!" Karin waved, as the Eldest Kurosaki had followed up behind Yuzu and Karin, locking the front door.

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked up at said boy, putting on her look of 'Pure Innocence.'

"Yeah Midgie?" He asked, smiling at his response to her.

"Pff.. Can we go to the mall?" She asked another question.

"Ah.. we might as well. There's nothing else to do around here anyway.." He sighed, standing up and stretching his arms outward, his bones and joints possibly sighing from relief, "Get your jacket, let's go."

Rukia rose and grabbed her jacket. With that, both teenagers left to the Karakura Mall.

* * *

"Hello. What can I get for you today?" The tall, blonde headed cashier asked, her blue eyes focused on the customers infront of her.

"Uhm.." Rukia looked along the shelf behind the cashier. Just then, something pink. Something with long, flappy ears. Something chappy-like caught her eyes. She tugged on Ichigo's shirt sleeve like a child, and pointed to the stuffed animal on the shelf.

"Ah. You like chappy too? He's the best isn't he?" The cashier's voice was soft, with a bit of excitement.

Rukia nodded, smiling. She looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes, and he sighed. "How much?"

"¥835.00 please." The cashier replied, ringing up the plushie.

"Ah Jeez.. for a plushie?" Ichigo sighed, taking out his wallet and handing the cashier the money.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" She smiled.

* * *

"Alright. Let's go somewhere to eat. I'm hungry!" Ichigo scowled, thinking about how much money he spent on a small, pink, chappy doll.

"Where to?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm.." Ichigo looked around, "Miura.. I guess."

"Sounds good to me. Any place that has food is satisfying right now.."Rukia shrugged, now walking infront of the Orange haired male.

Walking through the doors of the resturaunt, they walked up to the counter.

"Hello! What may I get for you two today?"

"I'll have Okayu with Tamagoyaki please." Rukia replied as the man behind the cashier rang up her order. "And you?" He asked, directing this question to Ichigo.

"Er.. Miso Shiru and Gohan I guess. Haven't ate breakfast." Ichigo replied with a small shrug.

"Okay, very well. Here's your reciept and you can pay down there when your order's are ready. Thankyou." The man simply said, handing Ichigo the reciept and pointing in the direction in which he was just referring to.

They walked down to the very end of the counter, where the orders were being served. Rukia let the fresh smell of food fill her mind.. and stomach, as she watched one man place one tray of food down. Today was getting busier and busier by the minute, knowing it was already eleven O'clock in the morning, nearing the afternoon.

Ichigo let out a small sigh, both to his tiredness and boredem of waiting, and turned towards Rukia. "What do ya wanna do after this?" Ichigo asked, looking down at his midget, smiling at her.

"What are you so happy about, strawberry?" Rukia sent a wild smile his way, poking his torso.

"Tch.. nothing. Just glad you came back. That's all." Ichigo responded, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Things have been so.. dull. Weekends were never exciting for me anymore. Weekdays were just a pain in the ass. And hell.. everything seemed so.. motionless. My world just, stopped spinning. But you came back, and brought me back to life.."

Rukia brought her smile down to a soft one, and leaned in to swing both arms around Ichigo, hugging him. "Same here.. I'm glad I got to see you again. I'm glad you didn't die. I'm glad you never forgot about me." Her voice was soft, yet filled with happiness. "Thank you, Ichigo."

The said boy smirked. "Me, forget about you? Che.. Ya right. I couldn't even if I tried, midget." He ran a hand through her soft, violet tresses.

Little did they know, that the chef had been standing right there, watching their conversation. "T-That was b-b-beautiful! H-Here's your food.. ¥1,345 please." He wiped small tears from his eyes.

"Oh great.." Ichigo scowled, removing his arms from Rukia's waist, as she did the same. "Here, thanks." The orange haired teen set down the money, and thanked the chef.

Rukia scouted for seats, while Ichigo followed behind her with the trays.

Pointing to a nice booth, Rukia smiled. "Here's a nice window seat. That okay?" She asked, looking up at the orange haired substitute.

"Fine by me." He shrugged with his answer. Rukia turned around, and headed toward the booth, Ichigo following behind her.

After both teens sat down, they sorted out there foods. Ichigo took his Miso and Gohan, and Rukia took her Okayu and Tamagoyaki.

* * *

"Tatsuki-Chan.." Orihime whispered as she sat up in bed, her eyes lazily searching her room for a certain spikey haired friends of hers.

"Morning, Hime." Tatsuki waked in with a large grin on her face. She stood in the doorway, and looked at her best friend.

She giggled. "You better get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us, Hime."

"Huh?" The said girl rubbed her tired eyes, and got out of bed. 'What do you mean, Tatsuki-Chan?" She asked, walking over to her dresser, pulling out a red tank-top, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Breakfast, Shopping, and a Festival!" Tatsuki replied.

Orihime dropped her clothes, and jumped up in excitement. "Really? Oh, Tatsuki-Chan! You're the best!" The excited female clapped both hands together, "I'll get ready quickly!"

Picking up her clothes, the said girl hurried downstairs, and into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm stuffed!" Rukia pushed her plate away, leaning back into the booth. Looking at Ichigo, who was looking out the window, she cocked her brow. "What're you thinking about, Strawberry?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing.." he turned his attention to the female sitting across from him.

Rukia frowned, knowing she would probably have to fight to get an answer out of him._ 'What're you hiding, Strawberry?'_

"Oh really, now? Are you positive?" She smirked, leaning forward across the table.

"It's a secret.." Ichigo smiled, whispering in a low, husky voice. He then let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh- Ohhhh! They're at it again~" A call came from across the resturaunt. Of course, the chef was watching them. How normal was that? Oh, it was soooo normal. And of course, every 'Special Event' comes with stares, right?

What was so wrong about two teenagers, out on a Saturday morning together for breakfast, talking to eachother like normal people? Besides the fact that neither of them knew their faces were mere inches from eachother's, this was normal, wasn't it?

Rukia quickly noticed how close they were, and she pulled away, her face hot and cheeks stained red with blush.

Same rule applied with Ichigo.

Suddenly, the door chime rang, and two recognizable people seemed to walk through.

_'Damn..'_ Ichigo thought.

* * *

Orihime glided through the door, after Tatsuki, and soon something caught her eye.

"Kurosaki-Kun.." She whispered, glad to see the orange haired teen. But.. who was the female.. with Kurosaki-Kun? Kuchiki-San?

"Hmm? Oh, Hey Kurosaki!" Tatsuki waved, both females walking over to his table.

"K-Kuchiki-San! You're back! Welcome Back!" Orihime smiled, looking at the shinigami. Why was she here? Why was it always Rukia? Kurosaki-Kun went out with a lot of girls, and Orihime knew that. But how come none of them were ever her?

"Oh, hey Kuchiki." Tatsuki nodded. Greeeeeat. Ruin of plans. Why was Kurosaki always with her? What about Hime?

"Thank you, Inoue. It's nice to see you as well." Rukia said cheerfully, now putting on her school girl act.

* * *

_'Damnit. Always, somehow, special plans get ruined' Ichigo thought, inwardly scowling._

"Care to join us for breakfast, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the both of them, but mostly Ichigo.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but Ichigo did the speaking for her, "Uh, actually, we just got done. But thanks for asking.." Ichigo slid out of the booth, now standing up.

"Thanks though." Rukia smiled, and nodded, sliding out of her seat as well. Ichigo took her hand in his, and they simply walked away.

'"B-Bye Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San." Orihime chirped, regreting ever waking up this morning.

* * *

"Jeez.." Ichigo sighed, guiding Rukia through heavy crowds of people.

"Ichigo.. it's fine.." Rukia insisted, trying to convince the Strawberry everything was okay.

Still holding Rukia's hand, Ichigo lead her to a Kimono shop called, _ShimaZakura._

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, confusion taking over her face.

"Just follow me.. you'll see."

* * *

"Ichigo.. are you sure this is okay? Kimono's cost a lot of money.." Rukia was now being shoved into a dressing room, several people waiting for fit her into the kimono. Standing by the curtains, Rukia began to speak, but Ichigo just shut her up.

He walked to the doorway of the dressing room, stuck his head through the curtains, and said, "You'll be fine.." in a whispered tone.

_He was so close.. 'Why is he so close to me? W-Wait.. what?' _The small girl looked up at the taller male with slight confusion.

Then, a thought hit her in the back of the head. "Why are we here again?" She asked, looking into the male's eyes, cocking a brow.

"Like I said," He backed away from the curtain, closing it. "..It's a surprise" He finished, before looking around in the store.

* * *

_And as he turned around, he couldn't believe.._

_How bright his Moon was shining._

Ichigo was speechless. His cheeks lit up into a bright, pink shade. She was beautiful.

"Ichigo.. Why are you looking at me like that? Does it look okay? Or did you change you mind about it-" Rukia was suddenly cut off when she saw that Ichigo had closed his eyes, and was slowly shaking his head. His bright, amber irises opened once more, as he looked at her and smiled, in a childish, yet non-goofy way. Innocent like. He then spoke softly, "No, no. Rukia, You look.. Wow. Amazing."

Rukia was pulled aback by his words, her violet eyes a bit wider, and her cheeks embracing that same Light pink color. She put her right hand to her chin, looking down at the floor as if she could find some possible answers there. Or at least a sentence to say. Then her eyes switched over to look at the fabric of the Kimono she was wearing. It was a violet.. almost indigo kimono, covered in Pink Sakura blossoms and leaves that seemed to represent, as if the kimono were the sky, and the Blossoms were flowing in the non-existant wind. And her obi was white, also covered in small, delicate pink blossoms. She smiled.

He knew her. Knew what she was thinking, how she felt, what she wanted and why. And she was happy. Happy that he accepted her.

"You too, Ichigo." She finally responded, now looking at his outfit. He was wearing a crimson Yukata, (Is there a difference? I forget ;P) with a Black Haori, and a White shaw - like throw over with Snakes intwined in Cherry Blossoms. As if it were a garden.

Ichigo reached his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck in this awkward situation. "Thanks."

"Uhm.. -" Rukia began. Ichigo let out a small chuckle, turning to one of the managers.

"I believe we're ready." He nodded, a smile on his face again.

* * *

"For the last time! Will you just wait until we get there?" The substitute lightly nudged the smaller shinigami's arm. The whole way, from the mall, she kept asking every five minutes, "Where are we going, Ichigo? Just tell me!". But he didn't give into his annoyance. He stayed calm.

"I don't think it's fair, _Strawberry,_ That you're hiding things from me." She turned, now walking backwards, as she reached up to pat Ichigo's cheek softly, twice.

"Midget, Turn around. We're here." He spoke, moving his hand in a twirling motion, telling her to turn.

Her mouth hung open, and she gawked. The fact that he had bought them both breakfast, New Kimonos, Herself a Chappy Plushie, and Now they're going to a festival? Oh, Ichigo..

"If I were tall enough.. I SO kiss you right now. " Rukia grinned, walking forward. The had bought their tickets for a few rides, and began walking around.

* * *

"C'Mon! Tatsuki-Chan! We gotta gooo!" The orange - haired female jumped up and down. It was already Five o'Clock.

"Coming, Coming!" Tatsuki ran out the front door of Orihime's house, as they walked down the street. The festival was going to be a blast. Funa and games, Food, Prizes, And mayber even.. Kurosaki-Kun.

Tatsuki and Orihime walked down to the Park in Karakura, where the festival was being held.

(That was short. :P )

* * *

It was already getting late, and by now, the fire works would be going off. And they began.

Big, Bright flashes of different colors, shapes, and sizes. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand, and squeezed it lightly, as if that was his way of telling her that he was glad she was here with him.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks were pink, and a small smile was planted on her lips.

Ichigo the smiled, and whispered, "So.. What about that kiss?" as a small form of blush enveloped his cheeks.

Rukia stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck. She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his, as his arms wrapped her waist.

Be the light of the moon  
like the light of the sun,  
and the light of the sun  
like the light of the moon,  
and the light of them both  
like the light of the One  
who was before the moon and sun.

* * *

Hope you all like it. I haven't wrote in FOREVER. So, There. xD Be expecting one next month. ;P

Thanks Guys. 3 Love You!

Rate. Review. Do that stuff.~


End file.
